


Save a Broom

by aneedleofmyown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneedleofmyown/pseuds/aneedleofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny can't help but engage in a little extracurricular activity one day after quidditch practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Broom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own "any pairing goes" one-shot challenge. Requested by LightningStruckTower on FFN.

Ginny watched Harry through the corner of her eye as she sped over the quidditch pitch. It was a bright Saturday morning, and the Gryffindor team was practicing for their upcoming match against Hufflepuff. That was the only reason she was allowing her mind to wander; she wasn't too worried about losing to them, and she knew Harry wasn't either. Pulling up a little short on her broom, she watched her boyfriend maneuver himself through the air, quaffle in hand (he was filling in for one of their Chasers). She was only a little surprised to see that Harry was skilled in every position of the game. In fact, she mused, as she admired the fluid way his body twisted and turned through the air on his broomstick, she was starting to think that there was  **nothing**  the man wasn't good at.

Ginny felt her face get hot and she almost laughed to herself. She wasn't particularly the modest type but, somehow, Harry still managed to give her butterflies in her stomach and make her heart pound. At that moment, he glanced over at her, and she saw something flicker in his bright green eyes. They exchanged a look that she couldn't entirely translate into words, but one thing one was clear: he wanted her.

"Okay, everyone!" Harry called out, looking out at the rest of his teammates. He tried not to let it show how uncomfortable he now was on his broom; damn, the things Ginny did to him. He mentally shook himself before saying, "That's it for today, I guess. I think we all know that we're in pretty good shape to beat Hufflepuff next week, no need to overdo it. Dean, you could work on tuning up your flying technique a bit, and Ron, just try to pick up the pace a little on your recovery time. Other than that, you all are perfect." His eyes involuntarily glanced over at Ginny, and she gave him what she had to know was the sexiest smile he'd ever seen. He shifted a bit on his broom. "Ginny," he said, trying to keep the longing out of his eyes, "I just need to see you for a few minutes after practice. Everyone else," he said, quickly returning his attention to the rest of his team, whose eyes were still fixed on him, "you're free to go. Enjoy the weekend."

Ginny made her way down to the ground with everyone else, her heart thumping in anticipation and excitement. Merlin knew this wasn't their first "meeting," and she doubted it would be their last. She tried to keep the smile from her lips as she fiddled with her equipment, lingering until everyone else had gone back up to the castle. Everyone except Harry, of course. She hastily performed the contraceptive charm on herself before making her way over to the equipment tent, where she knew he would be waiting.

He stood up from the bench where he was sitting when he saw Ginny walk in through the flap of the tent. He roamed his eyes over her body, hidden beneath her bulky quidditch uniform. Ironically enough, though, he always found her sexiest in her uniform; there was just something about it that he could never quite define. He stopped trying to do so altogether, and simply stared at her. He attempted to keep the lust out of his eyes as she walked toward him with a mischievous smirk on her face; he didn't want her to ever think that all he cared about was shagging her. That wasn't the case at all. Harry loved Ginny more than he knew how to express; she was funny, intelligent, beautiful, and strong- in other words, everything he could ever want in a woman. But she was also too bloody sexy for her own good. He had never been this insatiable before they started dating. But, so far at least, she didn't seem to mind it, and he planned to enjoy all the time he had.

"Good practice today," He said shakily, as she came to a stop before him.

Ginny saw his gaze flicker down to her mouth briefly before returning back to her face. She took a small moment to admire the gorgeous green color of his eyes, so deep and clear. Sometimes she felt like she was being pulled into their depths, they looked so... soulful. Moving her eyes down his body, she couldn't help thinking to herself:  _Just one of his many fine... assets._

"Harry," she said, quietly, tracing her fingers along the outer rim of his lips, "I think you know that the last thing I want to do right now is talk about quidditch."

Harry closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He licked his lips, brushing one of her fingertips with his tongue in the process. He opened his eyes again and stared at her for a moment before groaning out, "Damn it, Ginny," and pulling her close, crushing her body against his and molding his mouth to hers.

She sighed and returned his kiss with equal fervor. She traced his lips with her tongue this time, willing him to take her into his mouth. He opened to her gladly and tried capturing her tongue with his lips, but just as he got close she pulled away, teasing him. He went in again and- again- she drew back. Growling with need and impatience, Harry kissed her hard and pressed his own tongue against the seam of her lips, forging his way into her willing mouth. The subdued laughter that had been growing in her throat quickly transformed into a moan and she gladly let him explore her mouth. She tangled her fingers in his messy hair and he shivered. Lettting his hands travel down her body, he cupped her arse and squeezed gently, pulling her closer to him. He held her against him as he rocked his erection into the apex of her thighs. He ached with longing as he heard her breath catch in her throat, and he trailed his mouth down to her neck, tasting the smooth skin there.

Ginny shuddered in pleasure as Harry gently nipped at her neck. She was already so full of need... she couldn't take much more of this. "Harry," she choked out, as his teeth grazed against her ear. A shiver went down her spine at the sensation, and that was it. She was done playing; she needed to feel him inside her, she was aching so badly. She didn't know exactly what it was about him, but he always got her going like this, so quickly, and she was loath to restrain herself. She motioned to him to lay down on the ground, but that was where she stopped being gentle.

She sat on top of him, straddling his hips, and leaned down to press her mouth against his. Harry groaned and squeezed her hips, feeling like he couldn't get any harder. He loved the feeling of her body on top of his, and he knew that she liked being in control- which was fine by him. She drew his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it gently, rocking her hips and rubbing herself against his hardness. It was all he could do not to just rip her clothes off and plunge into her right then. Instead, he reached between them and cupped her breasts. Even through all the fabric of her uniform, the feel of her softness under his hands made his heart stutter.

Ginny arched her back and pressed herself more firmly into Harry's hands. The feel of his touch through all that fabric was so tantalizing... so  _frustrating_. She knew she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, briefly, and took off her pants and her knickers. Looking down, she saw that his eyes had turned dark with hunger. She sat herself back down on top of him and almost whimpered at the feel of his hardness straining to meet her heat through his trousers.

"I need you inside me, Harry," she breathed, struggling to form the words when she felt so choked by her desire. "Right now," she emphasized.

Harry groaned underneath her and popped his hips up toward her, making her hiss.

She was done with this foreplay. Her core was throbbing violently and her need had become urgent. Absurd as she knew it was, she felt like she actually might die if she didn't feel him inside her. Throwing all attempts at prolonging the experience to the wind, she pulled him out of his trousers, and he gasped in pleasure at the feel of her hand against him. Without wasting another moment, she positioned herself over him and settled onto his shaft. She let out a shaky breath, and he groaned as she slowly came down on him.

Ginny marveled at how hard he was inside of her, and how completely he stretched her, filling her to her limit. She would never get used to the feel of him, and she never wanted to. Rocking her hips slowly, she savored the way his length brushed against her most intimate parts. Her breathing quickened when he began pressing himself into her in time with the back-and-forth of her hips. She whimpered softly as she felt the pressure already beginning to build.

Harry had to close his eyes tight for a moment. Looking up at Ginny, hearing the small noises in the back of her throat... he felt like he was about to lose it already. He tried to think of tedious, unpleasant things, but that didn't last long. Nothing could draw his attention from the way her tight walls were clutching and moving around his length. He tried breathing deeply, but the breaths came out hitched and ragged. He couldn't keep himself from clutching her hips and bringing her further down on top of him, thrusting up into her every few seconds. Suddenly, she moaned loudly and started rocking herself a bit harder and faster against him, making him see stars.

Ginny saw the way his eyes rolled back into his head a bit at her new pace, and her heart pounded even harder. She loved watching him, how much he truly seemed to enjoy her. She laid her body fully on top of him, and gasped at the way his hardness was now hitting her with this new angle. She moved more urgently against him, and brought her lips down to his frantically. His fingers tangled in her hair as if he didn't want her to leave. But after a few seconds, she had to pull away; she could hardly breathe. She pressed her hands into his chest and swiveled her hips in circles on top of him.

"Bloody hell, Ginny," Harry moaned, closing his eyes again. "You're so... hmmmm..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He'd lost the ability to form words altogether. He focused all his effort now on not finishing until she did. He wanted to feel her quiver around him and hear her cry out his name. He knew he could do it, too; Merlin knew, he'd managed plenty of times before... He groaned loudly as flashbacks from their previous encounters played out in his mind. Coupled with their present situation and the way Ginny was whimpering and moving faster against him, he was nearly undone.

She felt his length jerk a bit inside of her, and she knew he was close to coming. But that was okay, because she was, too. The pressure against her center was now unbearable, and she felt like she was going out of her mind. She began rocking her hips against him as hard and as fast as she could, her fingers digging into Harry's chest beneath her. She cried out loudly as it felt like he was going deeper and deeper every time she moved. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. She was now moving against him frantically, and she could hear him grunting beneath her. Her middle ached in the most intense... _delicious_  way, and she felt ready to explode from the pleasure. With one particularly powerful thrust upward from Harry, she was done. The intense pleasure passed over her in waves and she gave a high-pitched cry, rocking herself against him harder than she knew she could. She whimpered, almost in pain- but in the best possible way.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried out, losing herself in the moment. "Mmm... gods, Harry, yes!"

He felt her come hard against him, her muscles spasming around his length. With one last thrust upward on his part, he felt himself practically explode inside of her. He closed his eyes tightly and moaned, long and low, as Ginny continued rocking herself against him, riding out her orgasm with his. "Oh, Ginny... Ginny..." he choked out. It was all he could manage to say as he relished the feel of her muscles constricting around him. The pleasure was so intense, and he never wanted it to end. He didn't think any other woman would ever be able to do this to him.

Finally, the two slowly came down from their high. she collapsed on top of Harry, exhausted and spent, a huge smile on her face. She felt his arms wrap around her and her heart seemed to swell inside her chest. He stroked her hair as she lay on top of him, both of them catching their breath. It was moments like these, she thought to herself, that made her life so bearable. She knew that, whatever else was going on in the world- so many horrible things- she would always have him at the end of every day to come back to. Ginny prided herself on being strong and independent, and he had a way of making her feel safe and protected without also feeling patronized. He had a way of softening her that she would never cease to marvel at.

After laying there peacefully for a few more minutes, the two were forced to admit that they should be getting back to the castle, where Ron and Hermione were probably wondering where they were. When they made it up to the Gryffindor common room, they both were noticeably disheveled and flushed, with big grins on their faces. Ron saw them first. He didn't look pleased.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been? You want us to wait for you guys so we can have lunch and then you take your sweet time about getting up here?"

Harry and Ginny looked at Ron and almost burst out laughing. He was always particularly irritable when he was hungry.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said, "Come on, Ron, it wasn't that long." She eyed the two of them, taking in their appearance. After a moment, her eyes grew wide and she looked away, turning a faint pink color.

"It's bloody long enough when you're starving," he replied, grumpily.

"Don't swear, Ron," Hermione said, sounding like it was an automatic response more than an actual admonishment. "And why don't we just go, then, if you're so hungry?" She glanced over at Harry and Ginny, who were smiling cryptically at one another. She quickly looked away again, embarrassed by the knowledge which she'd rather be without. "We're only wasting more time," she continued awkwardly, "by, erm, asking where they've been."

Ron gave her a quizzical look when he noticed the strange way she was acting. She shook her head almost imperceptibly at him, and he looked from her to his sister and best friend, who were too busy whispering to each other now to notice the exchange. Still not understanding what was going on, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Fine," he said, "sounds good to me."

On their way down to the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny fell a bit behind their friends.

"Do you think they know?" Ginny asked, sounding more amused than worried.

Harry looked at the pair in front of him, who now seemed to be bickering about something, as per usual.

"I don't know," he mused. "Ron probably doesn't, but Hermione... Well, Hermione's always been a know-it-all."

Ginny laughed and said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to be more discreet next time."

He gave her a mischievous glance and asked, "Next time?"

Ginny looked at him for a moment before saying anything. She knew that she could never say no to him, that she didn't even want to. But the knowledge that he was the only one for her didn't keep her from teasing him every now and then. Casting him a flirtatious glance, she replied: "If you're lucky."


End file.
